


Living and Dead

by averzierlia



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, incest (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living and Dead

Never mind the fact that Nathan is a selfish bastard whose first thought is always for himself, and recent admission of being one of the freaks aside, this change of heart is too good to be true. Every time something goes right for him, that he almost gets it together and does something good, the universe, _Fate_ , contrives to rip it away from him.

Saving the cheerleader just started an avalanche effect, things that could have, should have, gone a different way, and don’t forget the fact that saving her didn’t really do anything but put off the inevitable.

His power, the one he was born with, nearly caused him to level New York. Not to mention, his future self **selves?** coming back to try to fix things they broke doing things they shouldn’t have been doing in the first place. He’s almost glad now, not that he wants to admit it, that Hiro lost his powers. No temptation to go back in time and stop himself from going down a rung on the evolutionary scale.

And when he finally got his powers under control his father, who he thought was _dead_ for fucks sake, decides he would be better off without them and absorbs them. At least with this synthetic version he knows for sure he’s not going to overload and kill everyone, although he’s proved that he can still cause a lot of unintended damage when he doesn’t pay attention.

He can’t even _save people’s lives_ without hurting someone.

So this new version of his brother that’s shown up since they burned the man who has haunted them all since this began to ash, can’t be real.

The Nathan he knows has used him, twisted everything he has done to try to help the world into something he can use to further his own agenda. Made him feel dirty about being willing to do everything, put up with anything, for the people he loved.

But since finally admitting he was one of them, Nathan has been spending time with Peter, calling him up to tell him he was sorry for things that he’d done to hurt Peter years ago, things that Peter expected from him, that he’d forgiven Nathan of as soon as he’d done them.

All things that seemed good, seemed _right_ , but were just another lie.

And Peter wonders, deep down, if he’s a sick person for liking this person wearing his brother’s face and living his brother’s  life more than his brother.


End file.
